Therizinosaurus
This article is about the creature nicknamed "The Giant Claw". For the episode, see The Giant Claw. 'Therizinosaurus' was a large, herbivorous theropod from the Cretaceous. It is famous for its giant claws. Physical appearance and biology ''Therizinosaurus was a large theropod dinosaur. It had a very small head which was attached to a very long neck. It had long arms with large and sharp claws. It also had a pot belly. Its tail was short and stubby compared to other theropods. Therizinosaurus was mostly green with a pink and white underbelly. It also had multiple white spots along its body. It also had a small patch of feathers on the top of its head. Behaviour and traits Therizinosaurus was a large theropod dinosaur. They were social creatures that lived in relatively large herds. They were gentle giants that wouldn't attack an animal unless it was identified as a threat. )]]They commonly identified other animals via its sense of smell. If a human was near a ''Therizinosaurus, it wouldn't identify it as a threat as humans would smell like a mammal. Therizinosaurus could produce a very distant sound which was bizarre compared to other animals in its environment. It would make a noise similar to a mixture of a wail and a honk. The claws of Therizinosaurus were long and sharp. They would primarily used to pull tree branches within the reach of its small head. However, its claws were also used for defense. If a large predator like Tarbosaurus threatened the Therizinosaurus, it would rake its claws against the attacker. The attack would be so painful, chances are that the predator would back down. )]]The arms of ''Therizinosaurus were long. Because of them and the attached claws, whilst walking, it would tuck their arms against the sides of their body. When threatened, it would extended its arms to probably make it look larger than it was. In Chased by Dinosaurs ''The Giant Claw Nigel Marven examined a ''Therizinosaurus claw in his tent in a Mongolian desert during the Cretaceous. He nicknamed the creature "Claws" and jumped to the conclusion that it was a predator. He later retrieved the claw after a Saurolophus flattened his tent. )]] Nigel later found a pile of ''Therizinosaurus dung. To his surprise, the dung contained materials like plant matter which is found in herbivore dung. Nearby, he found a nest. The nest still contained egg shells and some even had skeletons of Therizinosaurus embryos still inside. Later, Nigel found the bones of the arm of a Therizinosaurus. However, close to the arm were chisel-shaped teeth which belonged to a herbivore. This confused Nigel further. Some time afterwards, after being chased by a pack of Velociraptors, and as a Tarbosaurus drank from a lake, Nigel spotted a Therizinosaurus which had came out of the forest. It approached the predator, screeching at it the process. Nigel shifted away as the clash began. The Therizinosaurus threatened the Tarbosaurus with its claws and swung at it. The tyrannosaur snapped its jaws at the therizinosaur but it missed. The herbivore then raked the carnivore upside the head with its claws. The predator then backed down in defeat. )]]After the fight, and to Nigel's surprise, the ''Therizinosaurus was joined by a whole group which started browsing on the trees. Nigel began to approach the dinosaurs and tried to touch one whilst filming the experience. However, as he did so, the Therizinosaurus licked the camera, knocking Nigel over as a result. The group then walked off towards the water. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Chased by Dinosaurs'' **101. The Giant Claw **102. Land of Giants (cameo, non-canonical) *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' Palaeontological inaccuracies Notes and references Category:Creatures Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Creatures Category:The Giant Claw Creatures Category:Cretaceous Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Creatures from Asia Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Creatures